


Equivocal

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass Bulma, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gods, Memory Loss, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soft Magic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Traditions, Vegebul, Vegeta Pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: Their union had been planned before their conceptions. Their marriage would unite a planet. The Humans and Saiyans, after a thousand year war on Asoruta, would finally be at peace.Through all the extreme pressure, the Prince and Princess cultivated a relationship founded on a deep love.However, after their marriage, one moment threatens to bring it all crashing down. Bulma is injured in an attempted assassination.With her memory lost, and the true identity behind the kill order still casting shadows. Vegeta must protect his Knovladi and newly formed Empire. All the while helping her fall in love with him, all over again.Alternate Universe, semi-futuristic fantasy, mystery and smut(of course)!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Equivocal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers. 
> 
> This is a new mulit-chapter A/U (Yes a new one! Don't kill me 😂). I have been planning this for years and finally feel compelled to write it.  
> As I have many WIP going on atm. This is will be updated slowly at first, until my other WIPs are finished. Two of them are only 1 chapter away, so it's happening! 🙌🙌🙌🙌
> 
> I have created a new world, cultures, religions and words. So feel free to ask away about anything you don't understand or want more clarity on. I have created a world map, to help with where things are located. I can also make a vocabulary list if anyone is interested. But hopefully those words become clear when introduced. 
> 
> Ok, I think that is all! 😄😄 I have drawn some fanart for this series already, over on my twitter. So come check it out! @bloodpattenbl2

Equivocal Chapter 1  
Basilex and Knovladi  
  


  
  
This day had been coming for thirty years, many years before either of their births.  
Two races, coming together to bolster a fragile treaty, only a few decades old. An indescribable pressure, one so toxic and heavy it could have destroyed them both.  
  
Yet, they prevailed. 

A luminescent sky was painted in purples, pinks and blues as the sun snaked over the curved edge of the planet. High up above Asoruta, in one of the most advanced cities on their world, a white tiled oasis had been built for this very occasion. Beams of orange light pushed past the pillars of white stone and drenched her soft lips. Lighting her eyes and sending them into a viridescent glow, only rivaled by her lengthy, curled and glossy hair. He fought the smile that threatened to out his traitorous infatuated inner self. Not today, not here. He could show arousal for her, but not the undercurrent of affection and care he carried with him everywhere, like the scars that stained his skin. His deep love for her, was his burden to bear. 

So far above the highest peak of Bilem tops, the floating city of Asoruta embraced dawn before any place in the time belt. The light of the brilliant sunrise danced over her face, however he could only watch tears that had formed in her eyes. He would have called the display pitiful once upon a time. Now however, it created a lump so tight inside his throat he almost choked on it. Humans were seen as weak, at least by the rest of his Saiyan brethren. She was free to act as she pleased. Unless she was seen to be _too_ Saiyan-like, then she would have to face wrath from her own kind. Bringing the two races together was going to be a lifelong battle. 

If it had been anyone else, another human woman, he would have dreaded the mammoth task.  
  
The climbing light illuminated her dark blue, traditional dress, catching the material on fire. The royal human tradition was to be wed by an Euthea, at the conclusion of the rising sun, marking daybreak on the first day of spring. In fact this whole thing was nothing but a silly tradition. Even if it all made his temper flare and lick at his temperament, he gave today to her nonetheless. Just as she would give him his native traditions.  
His eyes lingered on her erect nipple showing through her festive dress, his tongue snaked from his lips while dirty thoughts invaded him. Gods, he couldn’t wait to mark her as his. To bring a part of her into his world. Then free her glorious form, ripping the stupid shit that adorned her to shreds. His cock teased and tightening up his dress slacks. He almost growled, only her firm squeeze of his arm managed to stop the aggressive sound.  
  
“Behave,” She silently mouthed.  
  
This time a smirk raced up his lips, curving them into a devilish smugness.  
  
“As the beginning of the plentiful seasons dawns, their union shall be basked in the glory of the Sun Gods… Ahem, and the rain deities.” An old Euthea spoke, nodding to Vegeta.  
  
“ _Imder Deus!”_ Vegeta corrected.  
  
Growls from attending Saiyans made the old preacher stiffen.  
  
“Yes, My Basilex, Imder Dues!” He shakily repeated, clearing his throat he returned to his Divulgence. “Binding them for eternity in their light… And power. With the blessing of the Gods, I proclaim the first of their kind for Asoruta, our new rulers Basilex Vegeta and Knovladi Bulma!”  
  
Of course, he knew what had to come next. After the old man gave his long winded speech about the Gods and their new stations, they were to kiss. Combining their two races forever. At least in the eyes of _her_ Gods. His Deity's blessing would come later. Although, before their kiss. There was a more important message he needed to convey before he made her his wife for eternity. His tongue liberated itself, flicking outwards until his newly acquired piercing emerged. Along with some scandalised murmurs from the pathetic humans present, her eyes leaped to his mouth and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.  
  
_Yes. See it. That’s right._  
  
The overwhelmed look on her face was all he needed to see. No more time needed to be wasted, his hand shot up to the side of her face, pushing past her hair and grabbing a hold of her jaw, thumb pressed hard to her cheek. Time slowed, deep in his chest a heart beat like a drum. Her eyes closed and lips pursed into a plump heart shape as their faces drew closer.  
Markings that had been painted on their skin, before even a shred of light had been seen over the horizon, began to flare alight. Illuminating and shining bright like the sun behind him.  
  
The Sun Gods had given their blessing.  
  
A roar erupted beside them, their union now was to be seen as divine by half of the planet. Vegeta pulled her into his space, the soft pressure of her lips, like he had felt a hundred times before, made his throat close up while he groaned into her. Playing seductively with her while her tongue flicked the light metal bar that pierced through him. Physically showing she understood exactly what that very ring would be doing to her at an undisclosed moment that day. He writhed and reveled in his part, in helping her explore her degenerate side. His little dirty toy.  
  
“The Gods have given their divine blessing for this union! For all of Asoruta to be united!” The Euthea said, hands high in the air.  
  
His book, invoked by the law of gravity that had been sanctioned on top of the floating city, dropped to the ground. It had so casually slipped through his fingers. With a loud bang amongst the excitement, the pages flickered. Landing on an incanius from the Sun God, Tagnis. The cheering stopped abruptly, dead silence followed, along with a deeply engulfing feeling.  
Vegeta broke from their kiss, both heads turned downwards toward their feet.  
  
“A sign from Tagnis?” Vegeta asked, bending down.  
  
“Yes… Of course” Bulma whispered above him.  
  
Mulling over her meaning while his hands had wrapped around the book. It was silky smooth to touch, bound in a hardened silk. The pages were as thin as hyrdafly wings. 

Before he could get a good look at the passage, the book caught alight, flames licked at him. But. Strangely, they did not melt away his flesh. Or even burn him in the slightest. Only a sensation of comfort radiated from it, like the touch of a warm hand. Wide eyed, he looked toward his new wife.   
  
She hushed him for a second time that morning. Another trivial, useless tradition from the Humans. A stupid facade he hoped she would give up once their rule was more secure.  
  
“The book burns!” Bulma announced to the crowd.  
  
She took a step and reached out, covering Vegeta’s large hand with her own. Grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Tagnis blesses us personally, as your new Basilex and Knovladi!” Vegeta barked out, punching his arm into the air, while flutes began trilling into the air, pipping the tension as the crowd blared into the morning sky.  
  


* * *

  
Chasmic beats created rhythms from the enormous drums the Royal Saiyan guards pounded. Funnily, the beats hit her in time with her own internal throbbing. Bulma was inclosed in a circle of huge, savage looking men. Light danced from the torches around the windowless room. In amongst the darkness, the engulfed coals radiated heat and warm light throughout the room. Drenching the faces of the people in the room in a jarring orange glimmer and straight out darkness. Meanwhile an old Mydos held a glowing red instrument while his incantations grew louder.  
  
Never having been pierced before, her heart was trying to escape her body in a plea to make this all go away. She had promised him she would honour his race's tradition. Although the resolve she felt to make him happy sunk a little deep inside her, she still remained determined. Besides, the true ritual, her amvatt Chichi had told her, was for the wife to have the hood of her clitoris pierced.  
Stinging, bitter sounds snapped her out of her thoughts.

“...Imder Dues! Now, my Knovladi, are you ready?” The Mydos asked.  
  
All she could do in the moment was nod. It would only hurt for a moment, the pain would sear and die away. The hisses and displeasing whispers would last well into the next years. A sting from her fellow Glavendians might wound her worse, but she didn’t care.  
Defiance loaded her nerves, rushing adrenaline through her muscles.  
  
As the compression of the clamp squeezed her so tight she almost squealed. All her mind could manage to do was double down on her tough exterior. The brilliant, hot spike was then brought toward her exposed nipple, the Mydos smiled. “That’s it child, feel the Imder Dues!” He whispered.  
  


Quick, sharp rasp whimpered from her lips at the metal that intruded on her flesh. The golden bar of ancient metal was threaded through her nipple. Completing the ritual, and their rise to authority within the Saiyan race. 

  
“Rise, Knovladi”  
  
The older man's voice was the only sound that filled the room, yet her whole attention was on _him_. She understood the depths at which he cared for her. They had twenty five years worth of evidence to support that fact. Today he made it clear, this was all about his carnal needs. Eyes professed this very thought to her. He didn’t care who could see, in fact, she was convinced he _wanted_ them to see. More disapproving undertones could be felt. It just made him more wild. His hand hovered over his pants, shaking and finally pulling away, she could tell her wanted to free himself. In their culture, this would be perfectly acceptable.  
But he held back.  
  
For her.  
  
“In the eyes of the great deities, may we witness the union of the Basilex and Knovladi!”   
  
A sun soaked hand, teeming with different aged scars was held out for her to take. She wrapped her own, scarred hand through the thick fingers of her husband's hand. He pulled her up, a little too close to him, her face fell into his chest.  
  
Her hand was crushed by the weight of his craving. “You’re mine now _Delicae_ ”  
  
Thumping, its inception within her breast beat outwards, into the rest of her body. Lighting her core on fire and creating a pool of excitement in her tight walls.  
  


* * *

  
“Admit it,” She said out of nowhere, making him turn to her.  
  
Some of her face was concealed by her loose locks as her head rested on his arm. Yet it was enough for him to recognise her mood. Cheeky shit.  
  
“What?”  
  
“This is your favourite human tradition!” She said, hands fanning out over the dark metal, streamline vessel they were aboard.  
  
“Tch.” He smirked. “Not really a compliment after that tiresome, conservative ritual you call a wedding.”  
  
Being prepared for her facetiously violent outburst, he grabbed her wrists. Pinning her down to the boats hull they sun-baked on.  
  
“You really are barbaric!” She taunted.  
  
If she was going to accuse him, he would give her something to indict him on. The tight, coated material that hid her breasts and slit felt soft on the skin of his lips. Shaking against his hold, goosebumps appeared on her skin. His tongue flicked over the bump in her top, playing with her new ring. She hissed at the pain it caused, followed by a deep moan, setting the mood for his descent down her stomach. The metallic ring that threaded through his tongue skimmed over her skin, making her shiver again.  
As his face neared her slit, he took in a breath, letting her arms go finally.  
  
“Mm, I think you’re burning to be consumed, _Delicate_ ” He said, kissing the outside of the thin sleek material, right over her swollen clit.   
  
“Oh, fuck…” She started. “Wait, here!”  
  
Suddenly she was standing above him, skipping toward the entrance to the lower deck.  
  
“Woman!” He demanded, almost whined as she grabbed the railing.  
  
The flash of her radiant smile was the last coherent visual he had before the blinding light flashed beside the boat.  
A massive detonation followed the visual effect. Blaring his ears into a temporary deafness, while a ringing started that he found would last months. Vegeta’s hand had come up to shield his eyes from the blast, but he quickly removed his makeshift shield and searched for his wife as the boat rocked fiercely.  
  
She was gone.

* * *

Chapter one fanart

[The wedding scene](https://twitter.com/Bloodpatternbl2/status/1361940650812346372?s=20)


End file.
